


Definitely His Boy

by EpicKiya722



Category: Roll Bounce (2005)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Xavier finally realizes and comes to terms that Sweetness has no intention of letting him free of the deal.





	Definitely His Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_Preferences](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweetness’s Baby Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964475) by [Queen_Preferences](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences). 



> As it was in "Sweetness's Baby Boy", Xavier is 16 in this and Sweetness is 18.
> 
> Took me forever to write this! Like forever! But hey, I wanted to write this.

Admittedly, he didn't think his life would make some immediate unfortunate left turn to this.

A few days ago, Xavier wouldn't have imagined being kissed by his rival after losing a stupid bet that his pride drove him into making. Damn, he hates himself for it.

Still does even now hiding under his blankets at home in his room. He refused to come out his room, using being ill as an excuse, which turned more into truth when he did start feeling under the weather. His father, who he had a better relationship with now, gave him as much space as possible, yet helped when Xavier allowed him.

Ultimately, X didn't want to interact with anyone since his mind was clouded. And not in a good way.

 That kiss...

That kiss Sweetness gave him was soft, undeniably and unexpectedly soft. It was brief, too, as if Sweetness had been teasing him. And despite the little pressure and time put into it, that kiss was enough to let X know that he now belonged Sweetness. That he was his.

Oh, he looked forward to hanging off his arm like some trophy.

Not...

Another week had gone by before Xavier chose to climb out the bed other than for food and showers. The night before he swore that one of the boys had came knocking on his window, shouting and threatening to break in and drag him out. At one point, he swore Tori shouting at him that she will break down his door.

Remembering that he did have friends was some motivation to finally go back into the world. Besides...

They had to know why the next time Sweetness came, Xavier would have to be _**close**_ to him like some, dare he think it, groupie.

So now the change of scenery was different.

Instead of walls, it was the outside. Trees being their shade from the sun with the sounds of cars, chatter and light laughter in the background.

Sincere, yet lively.

But not enough to give comfort.

Rooted at the bench, Tori spoke up. "Boy, you were this close to having your door knocked down.", she voiced sternly yet jokingly with a gesture of pinching her fingers.

X shook his head, letting out a light chuckle. "Yeah. Sorry about that. Been kinda of sick lately." He hoped they didn't hear the fear in his voice.

"Well, I hope you're doing better!", Junior said in his usual loud, silly way with a bright smile on his face.

"I am... I just... I just had some things to think over."

"Like what?", Tori questioned, curls shifting across her shoulder as she tilted her head.

Xavier bit his lip, somewhat not feeling a bit of pain when his back hit the rough, harsh bark behind him. He crossed his arms, exhaling sharply.

It was now or get totally embarrassed later.

"Um... Okay, I know this is weird but... has Sweetness been to the skate rink as of late?"

He knew those weird questioning glances were coming and they did. He sighed again, a bit louder than intended. There was a strange sting in his chest.

"I know it's strange for me to ask, but I'll answer you on it."

"Well, yeah. He has been there. And he's been kind of... off.", Naps recalled. "He's still Sweetness that everyone fawns over, but..."

"He looks angrier than usual. Angry enough to ignore girls. Even his goonies looked slightly frightened of him.", Junior added.

"Oh... oh..."

That sting turned instantly into fear. X didn't have to be a genius to know that Sweetness' sudden aura of fury was because of him.

Maybe the older skater didn't appreciate having deals not meeting terms.

Or that X didn't care to show up.

Any reason would suffice.

 But no excuse would help.

"That's..."

"He also glared really hard at Naomi. Like he was trying to fry her.", Boo noted.

"Shit. This is definitely not good.", X whined. "So not good at all."

"Why? What does Sweetness...? X, what's going on?", Mixed Mike asked, visibly worried.

Xavier sighed once more, swearing he felt tears prick his eyes. "I... Sweetness and I had a wager. And I lost. The gist of is that... well... Sweetness owns me.", he released, the dread of telling them sweeping off his chest.

"O-owns you?"

"Yeah... I... I'm... just think of me hanging off his arm like one of his girls."

He realized his words wasn't setting a good image or ease at the whole situation. Even if it was possible. He didn't like and expected the same from them.

"That's... that's a bad twist.", Naps spoke with a small wince.

"Very bad twist.", Boo added.

Xavier nodded. "I know! I wish I could avoid this, but he threatened Naomi and Tori! I didn't and I don't want him to do anything!"

"And just for that, X, I know I'll be standing by your side no matter what.", Tori vowed. She went over to him, hugging Xavier tightly. He hugged back, feeling a weight being  lifted off. It wasn't completely gone, but it was enough for now.

* * *

The decision was official when he went through the entrance of the skating rink.

The aura of it still remained. Neon lights flying about. The smell of fast food and fading body sprays. The sounds of the wheels of skates running across the sleek floor blending with the beats of the music and chatter.

Nothing about this place changed.

Yet...

"Well, I'm gonna go get a soda. Anybody else want one?", Junior asked.

"I could go for a refill."

The group turned to see Naomi smiling in greeting, shaking a cup in her hand, rattling the ice inside. "Hey, I was wondering when you all were gonna show up."

"Hey, Naomi.", came the collective reply.

Naomi lightly tapped at Xavier's arm when she noticed his presence. "Finally see that you're back. Were you sick or something?"

"You could say. I feel better now."

"I'm glad that you are."

That response wasn't from Naomi.

It was too deep, too dominating to be hers.

Each of the young skaters went stiff and silent when Sweetness' arm went around X's shoulders like they were buddies.

Naomi just stared, catching the grin on the taller male's face. For the past few days, she had only saw him sneer or frown in displeasure. To see his lips turned upwards was... new.

And even more odd, he wasn't shooting it at her.

"I was wondering what happened to you, X.", he continued softly, but with underlining roughness.

"Well, I'm back now...", Xavier replied, eyes shifting to the floor.

Mixed Mike had caught the upcoming question Naomi was just about to let out. He grabbed her hand, a clue of what would have happened. "Naomi, are you still up for a refill? Snacks?"

"I'm game for some snacks. X, you need anything?", Tori offered, glaring at Sweetness with promise.

He didn't seemed fazed, but he understood. His grip around Xavier had loosened, calmer.

"I'm fine... actually, I'll take a water."

Xavier's throat was uncomfortably dry right now.

"Okay."

"Why don't you guys go with them?", Sweetness suggested to his rollers who had been quiet the whole time.

"Sure, boss.", Troy said, him and the other rollers joining the younger skaters.

Neither Xavier or Sweetness missed the varied shots their way as the others left them alone.

Knowing what was probably coming, Xavier swallowed hard, still refusing to look up at Sweetness.

"You know, I didn't think you would show up any time soon."

Xavier let out a small huff, shifting a bit.

"I had to."

"Good conscience? Fear?"

The tone was indifferent, but Xavier was sure he was being taunted at.

"I really don't know. Whatever it was, it's gone and I want to go home.", he hissed, crossing his arms and glaring up at the older.

For a split second, he thought Sweetness was going to be angered at his obvious sarcasm, but quickly died down by his own stubbornness.

Sweetness removed his arm, bringing his hand down until he was holding the younger's.

"I get that you don't like this..."

"I don't."

"But, baby boy, a deal's a deal. You're mine.  You can't avoid this."

"I wish I could."

Xavier heard the scoff, deciding to just brush it off.

"Xavier, this won't be as bad as you think. I promise to make this deal worth it.", Sweetness vowed, a bit possessive. "All I ask that you are well aware that you're mine."

Fingers cradled his chin, tilting his head up so that their eyes met. "That's all I ask, baby boy."

He didn't say anything else for a while, feeling mixed about the words. Sweetness didn't sound like he was deceiving him. He didn't sound like he was playing games.

He sounded, dare he say it, meaningful?

Did Sweetness really mean it?

"Is it? Is that all?", X questioned

Sweetness briefly nodded, coupled with a smile. "Of course. Sweetness doesn't go back on promises."

Unwillingly, a bit of hope flashed through Xavier, paired with a light exhale as he nodded.

"Alright. Just don't go back on your promise."

"As long you don't go back on yours."


End file.
